Résolution
by Sweetydu972
Summary: OS Huddy - "Lisa, besoin d'un cas ! lui susurra-t-on avec force dans l'oreille." Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle caresser son cou puis se tourna vers House avec une moue professionnelle et provocante.


Auteur : **Sweety**  
Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Shore en a la garde exclusive.**  
Genre : **Huddy (oui, c'est un genre à part entière), comic-romantic **  
Notes: **_Cette fic est atemporelle mais peut aussi se placer dans un contexte de saison 7.  
_**

_Bonne lecture !_

Steeve Fool grimaça en tentant d'arranger sa position assise sur le lit. Il soupira pour la dixième fois et jeta un énième regard à sa montre. Une infirmière l'avait amené dans cette salle de consultation en lui assurant que le docteur House allait bientôt s'occuper de lui… Il attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Si tout son corps ne lui faisait pas si mal, il n'aurait pas hésité à quitter la pièce et à faire un scandale avant de rentrer chez lui.  
_ Se croient tout permis… marmonna-t-il en prenant appui sur sa main droite. Seigneur, faites quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit comme pour répondre à ses prières et un homme, vêtu d'un jeans, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'une veste par-dessus, fit son entrée en claudiquant ostensiblement.  
Steeve posa son regard sur la canne puis sur le nouvel arrivant ; se demandant si cet hôpital se payait vraiment sa tête en envoyant un deuxième patient dans la chambre.  
L'homme se frotta les poils court qui lui mangeaient le menton puis saisit le dossier médical en grommelant. Une ampoule s'éclaira alors dans l'esprit de Steeve.  
_ Vous êtes médecin ? lâcha-t-il.  
L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et planta son regard azur dans le sien. Une curieuse lueur traversa ses iris avant qu'il ne desserre les lèvres :  
_ Non ! J'suis le concierge, mais je me fais passer pour un docteur afin de m'approcher des patients et de leur faire subir un profond touché rectal ! Ça m'excite !  
Soufflé par la répartie, Steeve Fool se contenta de cligner des yeux pour toute réaction.  
L'homme reporta son attention sur le dossier puis ajouta :  
_ Vous savez ce qui m'insupporte le plus dans la vie ? La pulpe de jus d'orange et les questions cons.  
Steeve ouvrit puis referma la bouche ; coi.  
_ Bien ! Le docteur House va s'occuper de vous et soigner vos bobos, il vous écoute ! s'exclama le médecin en envoyant valser le dossier sur la petite armoire à seringues.  
Steeve déglutit difficilement et l'observa tirer le tabouret avec sa canne et s'y installer avec un sourire à faire frémir d'angoisse Satan lui-même.  
_ Vous êtes le docteur House ?  
Une lueur mauvaise anima son regard.  
_ Ex… Excusez-moi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Steeve.  
_ Symptômes, articula le diagnosticien.  
_ Je… Je… Je…  
_ Génial. Je l'ai cassé, soupira-t-il.  
_ J'ai mal partout !  
_ Continuez, soupira-t-il à nouveau.  
_ J'ai la gorge irritée, le nez chargé…  
House hocha distraitement la tête en faisant rouler son tabouret vers le petit meuble.  
_ J'ai horriblement mal à la tête depuis hier soir. C'est insupportable.  
_ Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une furieuse envie de sexe mais mon lit était vide. Ça, c'est horrible et insupportable, rectifia le médecin en se saisissant d'une seringue.  
Décontenancé, Steeve Fool bafouilla le reste de ses symptômes :  
_ J'ai… des… des… raideurs à… à… la nuque… et l'im… l'impression qu'on appuie sur ma poitrine quand… quand je… je… je… respire.  
_ Levez-vous et tournez-vous, ordonna calmement House.  
Steeve obtempéra tant bien que mal et, à sa grande surprise, reçut une seringue dans le derrière.  
Il tressauta et sentit immédiatement l'instrument quitter ses fesses. Il se tourna vers son médecin et lui fit de gros yeux en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ Réinstaller-vous, lui ordonna le diagnosticien qui semblait être secoué d'une toux silencieuse.

Le patient obéit à la lettre sans émettre la moindre opposition, ce que House trouva à la fois fascinant et inquiétant.  
_ C'est le plus passif de ce matin, nota-il à haute voix.  
_ C'est normal que je ne sente plus ma fesse droite ?  
_ Bien évidemment. Je vous y ai injecté un tranquillisant, répondit naturellement le diagnosticien.  
_ Mais vous êtes malade !  
Enfin une réaction !  
_ Au fait ! Vous avez une grippe !  
_ Pourquoi un tranquillisant ? s'écria Steeve.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ! s'offusqua faussement House. Monsieur, si je vous injecte un tranquillisant, c'est forcément pour votre bien ! C'est une nouvelle médicamentation pour la grippe.  
_ Oh... Mer… Merci.  
Steeve Fool quitta la pièce d'un pas étrange.  
_ Soit ça, soit vous me cassiez les couilles, grinça House avant de le suivre.

Lisa Cuddy s'accouda au comptoir et tendit la main vers l'infirmier Jeffrey qui s'empressa d'y poser un papier à signer.  
_ Quoi de neuf en consultations ? interrogea-t-elle.  
_ Epidémie de grippe, nez qui coulent, courbatures… La routine.  
_ Très bien, concéda-t-elle en hochant la tête sans quitter le document du regard.  
_ Et le docteur House s'amuse à rendre toutes les fesses droites du monde insensibles, finit l'infirmier en tendant un dossier à sa supérieure.  
Cuddy releva vivement la tête et questionna l'infirmier du regard, en quête d'une quelconque explication à une telle situation.  
_ Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il plantait des seringues de tranquillisant dans la fesse droite des patients, il m'a dit qu'il espérait voir l'un d'eux danser comme Phoebe dans Friends.  
La doyenne émit un temps d'hésitation avant d'opiner un « je vois » des plus ironiques.  
Jeffrey lui tendit un dernier papier à signer puis lui offrit son dos. Cuddy se penchait à nouveau sur le document, prête à poser sa signature, quand la soudaine proximité d'une chaleur familière la coupa dans son élan.  
_ Lisa, besoin d'un cas ! lui susurra-t-on avec force dans l'oreille.  
Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle caresser son cou puis se tourna vers House avec une moue professionnelle et provocante.  
_ Ou une partie de jambe en l'air dans le débarras du concierge au deuxième étage, proposa-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.  
Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, de plus en plus aguichante…

_ Le patient présente une douleur à l'oreille droite, des vertiges et un comportement psychotique, énuméra Foreman.  
Il leva les yeux vers les occupants du bureau. Son regard passa de Taub, qui réfléchissait au cas, à Chase qui buvait son café en lisant consciencieusement le dossier pour finir sur House. Assis en bout de table, les mains sur les genoux, le diagnosticien semblait totalement absent, le regard dans le vide.  
_ Un névrome acoustique aurait pu déclencher une hémorragie, proposa Chase.  
La tête de House se baissa doucement, ses yeux tombant sur son entrejambe.  
Foreman, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, garda le silence et inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils ; intrigué par l'attitude de son supérieur.  
Taub et Chase suivirent son regard et haussèrent chacun les sourcils.  
House, inconscient de l'attention que lui portaient ses employés, s'écria doucement :  
_ Elle m'a donné un cas. J'y crois pas… en montant dangereusement dans les aigus.  
_ Quelque chose ne va pas House ? questionna Taub.  
Il sursauta, les faisant bondir à leur tour, posa ses coudes sur la table, planta son menton dans sa main droite et s'exclama :  
_ Tout va bien !  
Au même moment, Wilson passa devant la baie vitrée. House se leva alors machinalement et attrapa sa canne en coin de table.  
Ses employés l'observèrent faire en silence, toujours aussi intrigués et à mille lieux du cas du jour.  
Avant de quitter son bureau, le diagnosticien émit un temps d'arrêt puis se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.  
_ Commencez par une IRM, lança-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

James Wilson s'installait derrière son bureau, satisfait de son début de journée et ravi de pouvoir jouir d'une minute de tranquillité, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Pause fini !  
_ Je crois que j'ai un problème, déclara son ami en traversant la pièce.  
_ Bonjour House. Je vais bien merci et toi ? Bien ? Tu en es certain ? Apparemment quelque chose ne va pas. Prends place bien sûr, je vais t'aider. joua l'oncologue avec exaspération.  
Le diagnosticien jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis avança vers le bureau sans faire cas du reproche de Wilson quant à son manque de courtoisie.  
_ Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose que j'aurais fait et qui l'aurait énervé ? questionna-t-il en s'appuyant des mains sur le dossier d'un siège.  
_ Non… Ceci dit… J'ai entendu dire que tu tranquillisais les fesses droites de tes patients depuis ce mat…  
_ Hier, je me suis amusé à changer de lit les nourrissons de la maternité, coupa House. Mon expérience matinale ne vaut pas grand-chose à côté de la pagaille que j'ai foutu hier.  
Wilson arqua au maximum les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger sur la raison d'un tel comportement, mais son ami devança la question.  
_ Le sexe défoulatoir, tu connais ?  
L'oncologue referma la bouche.  
_ Non… Là… C'est plus sérieux. Elle a un comportement étrange. Elle ne me reprend pas comme elle le devrait et me punit d'une façon assez sordide, reprit-il en se raidissant, les yeux dans le vague.  
Perplexe, l'oncologue s'apprêtait à lui demander quel genre de punition pouvait se définir comme étant « sordide » quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Cuddy.  
House sursauta et recula d'un pas tandis que son complice s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil.  
_ Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda leur supérieure.  
Elle passa d'un visage à l'autre, puis prit une attitude à mi-chemin entre lassitude et agacement.  
_ Vous comparez vos expériences sexuelles avec vos partenaires respectives ?  
Wilson écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. De son côté, House recula d'un nouveau pas ; déconcerté.  
_ Oui, James. Grégory n'exagère rien, c'est une véritable bête de sexe et j'adore nos mises en scènes du week-end. Il sait me contenter et bien plus encore, c'est le pied.  
La mâchoire de l'oncologue tomba. Le diagnosticien s'immobilisa, abasourdi.  
_ Et je ne lui en veux pas pour la panne d'avant-hier, asséna-t-elle en jetant un regard éloquent à son compagnon dont le visage se décomposa.  
_ Passez une bonne journée James, conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
Wilson, la mâchoire toujours décrochée, tourna lentement la tête vers son ami qui était littéralement figé d'horreur.  
_ La… Panne ? releva-t-il avec incrédulité.  
House tressaillit puis revint à la surface, écarlate.  
_ J'avais passé une journée assez crevante et j'étais un peu stressé ! argumenta-t-il d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.  
Hésitant entre le rire moqueur et le cri d'horreur, Wilson lança un furtif coup d'œil vers la porte.  
_ Il est clair qu'elle cherche à te faire du mal.  
_ Et depuis tout à l'heure, elle frappe sous la ceinture, agonisa son ami.  
L'oncologue hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
_ Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'excite, nota le diagnosticien d'une voix pâteuse.  
Le crâne de Wilson rencontra brutalement la surface de son bureau.  
_ Vous m'exaspérez… Tous les deux ! grogna-t-il.  
_ Il faut que tu m'aides, dit House en reprenant ses esprits.  
_ Il faut que je mange, répliqua l'oncologue.  
_ Amène toi ! ordonna le diagnosticien avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois les deux amis hors du bureau, leur premier regard tomba immédiatement sur la doyenne, debout, à quelques mètres du bureau de son compagnon, en pleine conversation avec un chirurgien.  
_ On passe par le balcon, énonça House avant de tourner les talons.  
Wilson secoua la tête avec impuissance mais ne le suivit pas, se contentant de rejoindre le bureau de son ami par la voie normale. Histoire de prouver à sa supérieure qu'il n'était nullement ébranlé par son comportement… Même s'il ne cessait de se questionner sur ces… fameux jeux sexuels du week-end…

Il cligna fermement des yeux pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit puis s'installa sur un siège tandis que le diagnosticien ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur le balcon.  
_ Elle n'a peut-être rien contre toi, tenta l'oncologue en s'emparant de la balle de son ami.  
_ Wilson ! s'écria celui-ci d'une faible voix.  
L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet.  
_ Elle me dévore du regard, chuchota House qui commençait à s'affoler.  
L'oncologue commença à se retourner mais il le coupa dans son élan.  
_ Ne bouge pas ! Ou elle va se douter de quelque chose ! siffla-t-il.  
_ Et de quoi ?  
_ Je sais pas… admit-t-il.  
Wilson bougea à nouveau.  
_ Non ! Pas un geste !  
Il reprit une position normale, agacé.  
_ Il nous faut un plan, reprit House sans détacher sa compagne du regard.  
_ Un plan pour quoi ? s'impatienta l'oncologue.  
_ Je dois savoir si c'est un jeu ou si elle a vraiment envie de moi. Et tu vas m'aider dans cette tâche, exposa le diagnosticien.  
_ Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre Einstein ? Je lui soulève la jupe et tu prends sa température ?  
Le diagnosticien détacha enfin son regard de celui de Cuddy pour le vriller, assassin, dans celui de Wilson. La cible se recroquevilla dans sa chaise, penaude.  
_ Immisce-toi dans la conversation et vérifie la pupille de ses yeux. Ça suffira.  
_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'exclama l'oncologue en se redressant.  
_ Fais-le pour moi, articula House avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège.  
_ C'est pas vrai… grinça Wilson en s'exécutant.  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas se voulant nonchalant mais peu naturel, poussa la porte vitrée du bureau puis rejoignit la doyenne, faisant mine d'avoir besoin d'un renseignement.

House les scruta tour à tour, tendu et… échauffé.

Il vit Wilson saluer sa supérieure et le chirurgien d'un signe poli de la tête puis se diriger vers les ascenseurs.  
_ Qu'est-ce que…  
Son portable vibra une fois.  
La réponse !  
Il s'empressa de lire le SMS envoyé par son ami.  
« Pupilles dilatées. Sujet en chaleur. »  
_ Bon sang ! s'étrangla-t-il en reportant son attention sur la doyenne.  
Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil incendiaire puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
House entrouvrit la bouche et grimaça en sentant son jeans devenir de plus en plus étroit.  
Il ferma les yeux en expirant longuement, tentant en vain de calmer son trouble intérieur.  
Cette nymphe des enfers venait de lui porter l'estocade finale et il était presque à terre. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution pour survivre à une telle pression…  
_ Tout va bien House ? s'enquit une voix ponctuée d'un accent australien.  
Le diagnosticien rouvrit prestement les yeux et se leva d'un bond.  
_ J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, répondit-il en passant devant Chase.  
_ Vous ne voulez pas connaitre le résultat ? s'étonna Foreman en rejoignant son collègue.  
_ Plus tard ! lâcha leur supérieur avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Les deux médecins l'observèrent s'enfuir, déconcertés, puis échangèrent un regard éloquent.  
_ On fait quoi ? demanda le chirurgien.  
_ On le suit.  
Il hocha la tête puis emboîta le pas au neurologue.

vvvvv

_ L'intimité ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ? vociféra le diagnosticien.  
Foreman jeta un furtif regard à la porte du cabinet avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier.  
_ L'IRM n'a rien montré de concluant, se risqua Chase en prenant appui sur les lavabos.  
_ Et le patient n'a aucune bestiole dans l'oreille, précisa le neurologue.  
_ Sortez d'ici, ordonna House avec froideur.  
_ D'habitude, ça ne vous dérange pas de poser un diagnostic en pissant ou en vous vidant de vos tripes, rétorqua Foreman.  
_ Sauf que là… commença son supérieur.  
Chase se redressa, intrigué.  
_ Sauf que là ? relança son collègue.  
La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre un visage fermé.  
_ Je me répète peut être… Mais tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le chirurgien.  
House serra un instant la mâchoire puis desserra les lèvres dans un sinistre concert de grincement de dents.  
_ Je vais sortir de ces toilettes, traverser le couloir et prendre l'ascenseur. Si vous me suivez, je vous vire. déclara-t-il d'une voix gommée de toute émotion.  
Chase déglutit puis s'écarta du chemin de son supérieur qui quitta les lieux sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

vvvvv

_ Je comprends tout à fait sa position mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre de l'argent dans une deuxième machine à IRM. Ce serait donner de l'importance au docteur House. Il est nouveau dans cet hôpital, il s'y fera. En cinq ans, vous vous y êtes habitué non ?  
Cuddy cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule puis saisit un dossier qu'elle commença à parcourir des yeux.  
_ House, de son vivant, continuera à avoir un comportement autocratique. Et si je devais choisir entre lui et ce nouveau médecin, le choix serait vite fait. Leur carrière est loin d'être sur le même pied d'égalité et certains sont prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour se voir diagnostiquer un simple rhume par le docteur House.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Suivit le claquement d'une canne sur le sol.  
_ Vous savez quoi ? Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Cette demande est totalement irrationnelle donc je vous laisse.  
Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.  
_ Justement ! Si LUI, a déjà un comportement irrationnel, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Bye.  
Elle s'empressa de raccrocher et se leva, intriguée par l'attitude du diagnosticien.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-elle.  
_ Y'a pas moyen de se masturber tranquillement dans les toilettes publics alors j'utilise les tiennes, grogna-t-il avant de s'enfermer en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.  
La doyenne se figea un instant, le temps de percuter ses dernières paroles, avant de lâcher un « ok » des plus perplexe.  
La porte se rouvrit instantanément. House apparut sur le seuil et scruta sa compagne qui se contenta de hausser vaguement les sourcils.  
N'y tenant plus, il explosa :  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?  
Elle croisa les bras et déplaça de deux centimètres sa mâchoire.  
_ Ne prends pas cet air avec moi ! s'agaça d'avantage le diagnosticien qui traversa la pièce d'un pas énergique. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu agis bizarrement !  
La doyenne baissa la tête et soupira longuement. Attitude qui échappa totalement à House qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, de plus en plus fiévreux.  
_ Tu ovules dans deux semaines, ça ne peut pas être lié à tes hormones ! A ma connaissance, mis à part te tourner en bourrique à l'hôpital, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! A la rigueur j'aurais préféré que tu me mettes un coup de pied dans les parties plutôt que de les voir excitées pour un oui ou pour un non et dans le seul but de les frustrer !  
De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Cuddy contourna le bureau et se posta devant le diagnosticien qui avait cessé ses allées et venues.  
_ Jamais ce genre de torture ne me viendrait à l'esprit ! Ou presque… Il faut ajouter comme facteur la faiblesse. Tu as des arguments bien plus convainquant que les mi…  
_ Je suis désolée Greg.  
_ N'essaie pas de… Hein ?  
Il cessa tout mouvement et la dévisagea, ahuri.  
_ Je m'excuse, articula-t-elle.  
Il souffla un instant puis :  
_ Je crois bien que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne te suis plus.  
_ C'est la quatrième fois Greg, la quatrième, rectifia-t-elle.  
Il bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis l'invita à poursuivre d'un rapide hochement de tête.  
_ Pour commencer… POURQUOI CE TEE-SHIRT ? s'emporta-t-elle subitement.  
House fit un bond en arrière, paniqué par ce changement si brusque d'attitude.  
_ Tu adores ce tee-shirt ! se défendit-il.  
_ Et tu te rappelles de la raison ?  
_ Il… Moule mes bras, répondit-il d'un air dubitatif.  
_ Exactement ! Et c'est ça le problème !  
_ Je…  
House émit un temps d'arrêt, totalement largué.  
_ On se dispute pourquoi déjà ?  
_ Greg…  
Il se crispa, comprenant que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas plaisant à entendre.  
La doyenne se rapprocha de lui puis posa une main hésitante sur son bras, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
_ C'est très difficile à gérer… reprit-elle. Je veux dire…  
Sentant qu'elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots, House s'évertua à patienter en espérant que les paroles qui suivraient ne l'anéantiraient pas.  
_ Tu m'attires.  
Il exhala un profond soupir de soulagement face à la curieuse annonce. Cuddy planta alors un regard railleur dans le sien.  
_ Espèce d'idiot, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui prends un air alarmé pour annoncer ce genre de choses, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. C'est plutôt une bonne chose que je t'attire non ? Sinon, ce serait assez grave pour notre couple. Parce que seul Wilson a la capacité de faire l'amour avec des femmes sans les attirer…  
_ En parlant de lui…  
_ Tu l'as profondément traumatisé, coupa House.  
_ Je me sens si bête ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa tête.  
_ Ce ne sera pas la première fois.  
Elle lui lança un regard noir en signe de réprimande et s'éloigna de lui en soufflant.  
_ Ceci dit, reprit-il en la suivant intensément du regard, que je t'attire aurait dû me valoir un ticket gagnant dans le placard du concierge et non de douloureuses tractions de mon membre à plusieurs reprises.  
_ Tu ne comprends pas…  
_ Non ! En effet ! Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis actuellement dans ton bureau ! articula le diagnosticien avec force.  
_ Pas de sexe défoulatoir ce soir Greg, refroidit immédiatement la doyenne.  
_ Ok, opina-t-il d'un air penaud.  
Elle se hissa sur le bureau, raidit son dos, releva la tête mais s'évertua à fixer un point sur le canapé afin d'éviter le regard sondeur de son compagnon.  
_ Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de toi, se lança-t-elle. J'ai envie de t'embrasser… Entre autre.  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'attendant à l'entendre éclater de rire et partir dans un discours dans le lequel il tiendrait le premier rôle, en plein dans le nombril du monde.  
Mais il n'en fit rien, totalement sous le charme.  
Elle se risqua alors à ouvrir un œil et constata qu'il l'écoutait avec un regard brillant, presque… attendrissant ?  
Il lui fit signe de continuer avec un sourire énigmatique.  
_ Ce tee-shirt n'arrange rien à mes envies de sentir tes bras m'encercler, poursuivit-elle en se tortillant les mains.  
House rit silencieusement ; à la fois amusé et charmé par tant de gêne.  
_ J'ai peur de céder à la tentation. J'ai peur des effets négatifs de cette frivolité… Je ne veux pas que notre relation me rende incompétente.  
_ Alors tu te frustres toute la journée…  
_ Et pour évacuer toute la tension sexuel, je la renvoie vers toi, t'aguiche et dit des choses grossières et déplacées en présence de Wilson, finit-elle en un souffle.  
Elle inspira profondément sous l'œil moqueur du diagnosticien puis conclut par :  
_ Ça me faisait un bien fou !  
Elle baissa instantanément les yeux, redoutant sa réaction.  
Il se contenta pourtant de sourire et se rapprocha d'elle sans s'aider de sa canne, dans le plus grand des silences.  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, peu rassurée par le calme qui régnait sur la pièce. Il avait pourtant le choix ! S'emporter en la traitant d'égoïste et de pré-pubère – surtout après l'affront de la panne devant son ami – ou rire à gorge déployée et lui rappeler cet épisode de sa vie le restant de ses jours.  
Inquiète, la doyenne releva la tête et tressauta de surprise en le trouvant planté juste devant elle. Il posa délicatement deux doigts sous son menton, se pencha tout en tirant son visage vers lui puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
Pantoise, Cuddy se dégagea de sa prise en le dévisageant. Il recula d'un pas et lui sourit.  
_ Avec tes bêtises, je dois faire des heures sup' à cause d'une concentration totalement perturbée.  
Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche, totalement interdite.  
House se retint difficilement de la pincer puis décida de quitter le bureau après un dernier regard à la fois tendre et rieur.

vvvvv

_ Il déraille toute la journée et nous voilà encore à l'hôpital, ronchonna Chase en saisissant la perfusion.  
Foreman lui lança un regard noir, lui rappelant que le patient était juste devant eux.  
_ Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? demanda celui-ci.  
_ Eh bien… commença le chirurgien.  
La porte vitrée glissa, introduisant l'arrivée du diagnosticien.  
_ On en est où ? demanda-t-il. Besoin de rentrer chez moi.  
_ Voici le docteur House, présenta Chase avec un sourire forcé en direction du patient.  
L'homme dévisagea un instant le nouvel arrivant puis reporta son attention sur la perfusion.  
_ Et ça va marcher ? interrogea-t-il.  
_ Foreman, Chase, appela House.  
Foreman soupira et se rapprocha de son supérieur, suivi de près par Chase qui trainait ostensiblement les pieds.  
_ Je serais vous, j'écouterais mon boss et j'attendrais avant de donner le traitement, énonça-t-il avec un air de gamin.  
Les deux médecins s'échangèrent un regard las avant de soupirer à l'unisson.  
_ House… commença le neurologue.  
_ Vous êtes mon supérieur et je vous obéis au doigt et à l'œil ! s'empressa de finir le diagnosticien en détachant chaque syllabe.  
_ Il est tard ! Y'a plus personne dans le service, se plaignit l'australien.  
_ Vu sa tête, les hallucinations ne vont pas tarder ! Faites ce que je vous dis ! ordonna House en surveillant la doyenne qui arrivait à grands pas.  
Foreman et Chase retournèrent auprès du patient en bougonnant.

Le diagnosticien fit mine de les suivre et ferma prestement la baie vitrée à l'arrivée de Cuddy qui l'empêcha, de justesse, d'aller au bout de son action.  
_ House ! Dehors ! J'ai à vous parler, aboya-t-elle.  
Il se tourna vers ses employés.  
_ Vous avez fait la biopsie ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.  
_ Oups.  
Cuddy l'agrippa par le bras et le fit sortir de la chambre. Elle referma la baie vitrée avec soin ; histoire qu'aucun son n'arrive aux oreilles des occupants qui se tordirent presque le cou pour les épier.  
_ Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui était pas tombée dessus, commenta Chase en voyant la directrice de l'hôpital pointer avec agressivité le doigt vers le diagnosticien.  
_ Depuis hier, répliqua Foreman.  
_ Qui est-ce ? questionna le patient.  
_ La big boss, répondit le neurologue en oubliant totalement à qui il s'adressait.  
_ On fait quoi ? demanda Chase en reportant son attention sur l'homme alité.  
_ On fait ce qu'a dit le p-a-t-r-o-n. On attend.

Le patient qui n'avait pas quitté House et Cuddy des yeux, desserra à nouveau les lèvres.  
_ Votre patron et la big boss s'embrassent fougueusement dans le couloir, annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
Foreman et Chase arquèrent chacun un sourcil puis pivotèrent d'un même geste, constatant que leurs supérieurs s'engueulaient toujours.  
_ Ils viennent de s'arrêter ! s'exclama le patient.  
Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard entendu.  
_ Je déteste quand il tombe si juste, pesta le chirurgien. Cette perf' ne sert plus à rien.  
_ Ils recommencent ! s'exclama de nouveau le patient en les pointant du doigt.  
Le neurologue coupa son champ de vision en se penchant vers lui.  
_ Monsieur Tig, vous êtes sujet à des hallucinations.  
_ Etranges hallucinations, mais hallucinations quand même, renchérit Chase.  
_ Mais c'est réel ! s'agita le patient.  
Foreman se redressa.  
_ Et là, vous allez nous dire qu'ils ont disparu comme par magie !  
_ Oui !  
Les deux médecins firent volte-face.  
Leurs supérieurs avaient… effectivement disparus.

Un sourire à la fois victorieux et goguenard s'afficha sur le visage du neurologue. Il tendit la main vers le chirurgien qui ruminait de façon inaudible.  
_ Ils sont ensemble, tu me dois cent dollars.  
Le visage de Chase se ferma tandis qu'il mettait le patient sous perfusion.

**FIN**


End file.
